paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jiemba and Jarli
Jiemba and Jarli are first generation pups- they're a part of Tundrathesnowpup's fanon and the Tundra-Centurion Crossover AU. They are Arika's father and younger brother Appearances Jiemba: ''' Regular fanon: Jiemba is a tall, somewhat muscular adult silver coated Weimaraner with bright olive green eyes. He wears a collar with a multiple shade of blue criss-cross pattern and a silver shark-shaped tag. He has a large scar against his front hint leg from where he was bitten by a small shark while surfing as a teenager. His leg wasn't injured severely, but left a gnarly scar that he tends to boast about sometimes. Anthroverse: While his appearance remains the same coat-wise- instead of a collar he wears a leather necklace with a shark tooth at the end, as well as a tank-top and board-shorts. '''Jarli: Regular fanon: a skinny and lanky silver-grey Weimaraner puppy with hazel eyes and wears a light blue bandana with bubbles and a goldfish in the middle. Anthroverse: The only change is his outfit and the fact he stands on two legs, being 5 years old, Jarli doesn't seem to like wearing a shirt, so he often is only wearing his bandana and a pair of shorts. Personalities: Jiemba: Despite his rough marriage, Jiemba remains a happy and protective father to his two kids. He masks his emotions a lot of the time, trying to remain a positive influence for his son and daughter, but sometimes it becomes too much to bare as he fights the tears. He's a very caring and emotional type of dog, though he does his best to hide anything besides happiness from his kids. He's sometimes loud, usually always a laugh in his throat and some sort of joke always at the tip of his tongue. He is definitely the type of dad to crack the "dad jokes" and does enjoy embarrassing his children, though it's all in love. He's broken from his ex-wife abandoning him and his two pups, but pushes forward in hopes to raise Arika and her brother to be good people, already proud to see Arika as a trainee in the PAW Patrol. He's very encouraging to whatever his kids want to be, though he does know when to put his foot down and say "no". Though sometimes this doesn't phase his son- and he's struggling to figure out how to calm him down and discipline him. Jarli: A hyperactive 5 year old with his head anywhere but on his shoulders. He's very rambunctious and happy, though is known to throw hissy-fits when he doesn't get his way. He's always in one place or another, and seems to have a huge fascination for any type of creature, land or water. He is always trying to follow his big sister around, even when on the job, which can get a bit dangerous. Though he's still the stereotypical little brother that likes to pester his sister and bug her, he truly loves her to bits and would even try to stand up to the guys cat-calling her, despite his small size. Stories they appear in: Stories by me: Stories by others: Collabs: Trivia *Jiemba's wife was caught cheating, and though Jiemba tried to salvage the marriage, she completely abandoned him and their children. Jarli was only a 1 year-old, and Arika was 11 years old. *Jiemba's name means "Laughing Star" and Jarli's means "Barn owl" in aboriginal Australian *Jiemba wants to find love again, and a mother figure for Jarli, but is terrified of getting his heart broken again. His main priority is his children, and his surf shop. He and his family moved to Adventure Bay when he was a teenager, and his father had started a surf shop which was eventually passed onto him. He even gives surf lessons for those who are interested *Though Jiemba and Arika do have an accent, Jarli didn't quite pick it up. His accent is pretty faint, though can be heard if he's upset or just shouting like some kids tend to do Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Pups Category:Adult animals Category:Father Category:Little brother Category:Relatives Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Characters Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Anthro Category:Civilian character Category:Civilian pup